Ice, Ice, Go Away
by xbluexrainx
Summary: Dawn and Paul have been iced in, and Paul knows Dawn won't go back to her own dorm room. Ikari with hinted contest and shootsdown. For Waveripple's contest. Rated for the use of two "bad" words.


**One-shot for Waveripple's fanfic contest :3. Anyways, it's mainly ikari, with some contest and shootsdown... also, it was originally going to be PokeSpec with Specialshipping and Oldrivalshipping but I changed my mind... anyways, I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

**

Ice, Ice, Go Away

"Stupid ice," the plum-haired boy frowned.

"Oh come on," the bluenette girl said.

She slipped a bit on the ice, then regained her balance as she got the show shovel.

"Paul, come on, help me!" Dawn said, shoveling the snow out of the area in front of their dormitory.

May and Drew had gone to class before the snowstorm started. Dawn and Paul, however, had a day off of classes, due to the weather. Although it was perhaps a stupid idea to shovel while it was still snowing, they preferred not having neck deep snowdrifts… well, that, and they didn't want to slip, fall, and seriously hurt themselves.

May, who was probably in History class at this early hour of one in the afternoon, was going to be home in an hour, while Drew would be out until, as May put it, late. Late usually meant that said person had night classes, but with it being May who determined it, Dawn knew better to make four plates of food- it was her day to retrieve food, after all.

The dormitory consisted of multiple rooms with two to a room, and a cafeteria area. Dawn and May were roommates, and the same went for Drew and Paul.

Of course, _they_ didn't like being hounded by fangirls and fanboys every meal, so they sent one person down to get food and they ate together in one of the commons, which only senior students from Sinnoh Academy got to eat in. So, with that being said, the only seniors in the Articuno Dorm were May Maple, Dawn Berlitz, Drew Hayden, Paul Shinji, Zoey Nozomi, and Kenny Kengo. Zoey and Kenny, however, rather liked the cafeteria, and it seemed _they _were always left alone.

As Paul reluctantly helped his _friend, not girlfriend_ Dawn, he felt something hit his head.

"What the heck?" he asked.

"Huh?" Dawn said, glancing up at the sky, her cobalt eyes widening slightly. "Oh no!"

"What?" Paul asked, another object hitting his head.

"It's _hailing_!" Dawn shrieked, darting into the dorm.

"Crap," Paul said, following her as undramatically as possible.

"It's cold," Dawn said, checking the temperature. "Oh my Arceus!"

"What?"

"It's forty-two degrees in here!"

"Oh _great_," Paul said, noting that he'd have to yell at Drew for keeping the temperature in their dorm so low.

She turned on the electric fireplace, due to the fact that it was closer and tended to be warmer. She looked out the wind and saw that the snow was deep, about three and a half feet already? She watched snowflakes fall gently to the ground and the hail pellets fall at break-neck speeds.

"Ice, ice, go away, come again another day," Dawn sang.

"That's not going to work," Paul said, sitting down opposite of her, onto one of two couches. He wouldn't sit next to her, not after what happened last time when May and Drew walked in and started making assumptions.

Not to mention, the fans were _unbearably_ stalkerish for weeks afterwards.

"Oh for the love of pokemon!" Dawn said in an unusual angry tone.

She was talking on her pink cell phone.

"May, you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"I'm not, Dawn. I can't leave the building, and so you and Paul have to be together for the rest of the day!"

"No," Dawn groaned, "Not him!"

"What's wrong with me, troublesome?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow, curious at the bluenette's words.

"MY NAME IS DAWN!" Dawn roared, "D-A-W-N!"

The silence afterwards seemed unbearable for Dawn, who, as May knew, had the _slightest_ crush on Paul. And boy did May like teasing her.

"So," Paul said, "How's life…"

It was a simple conversation started.

"Crappy."

"How so…?"

This earned him a glare, and Dawn huffed.

"I'm stuck with you."

"And that is bad how…?"

"W-well…" Dawn stuttered, blushing a bit.

"What, do you like me or something?" Paul asked suddenly, realizing that, as most of his fangirls had said before, Dawn was in a state of denial.

She looked like a magikarp out of water.

"Look, we're gonna be stuck in the dorm for at least a day so we might as well-"

"I can go to my dorm," Dawn stated.

The lights flickered off.

"But you'd come right back anyways. The power just went out."

"Obviously."

She stood there, frowning.

"Look. Even if that's true, and I'm not saying it is, I'd never tell you if I liked you."

"So it is true," Paul guessed.

"W-well," Dawn said. Under pressure, she wasn't a very good liar. "Okay, maybe just a little."

"I knew it," Paul smirked.

"What about it?" the bluenette was now on the defensive side as she now knew she didn't have an escape plan.

"What if… I liked you… to a degree…"

Dawn felt like fainting… today was so not her day.

She got up, and said, "Don't kid with me!"

"Maybe I am… maybe I'm not…"

With that, Dawn found herself with Paul's lips planted on hers as she closed her eyes and began to kiss back… maybe the ice shouldn't go away, after all.

* * *

**And cut... that's a rap :D Anyways, I hope you liked this little one-shot of mine :D**


End file.
